A cat's love
by bibijammie
Summary: Mao tries to make Suou forget her feelings for Hei in order to prevent her from getting hurt. But Suou did not expect what Mao's feeliings turned out to be


**Some of you might think of this story as gross but let me be honest with you guys I support this couple. I think it is pretty cute how Suou loves Hei, but I just can't see them being together. He loves her like a sister and that's all there is to it. His change in behavoir once seperated from Yin clearly showed that she is the one he loves.**

**Enough of my rant please enjoy my SuouxMao story. **

**T for adult themes**

**Summary: Set somewhere in season 2, right after Suou confessed to Hei. In my story Mao regained his human body. And he is now, well a human. **

The young girl with the long red braid looked at the raindrops that started falling outside. There were so many things on her mind.

Shion. Hei. Yin. Tanya.

So much had happened. She never expected her life to change that drastically.

"Hei.." She whispered, her hands grabbing the glas of the window.

She wanted to know how he really felt about her, she just couldn't understand his actions. He was nice to her and she finally also understood that when he hit her, he just did it to teach her discipline, and to make her stronger. She grew to love him. For his personality, for his handsome face and body. Even though he was somehow rough and heartless, that was exactly what attracted the teen. There was also another side of him though, this gentle side of him she yesterday saw for the first time. He carried the sleeping July gently into his bed and when Suou confessed to him he patted her head softly. It made her fall for him even more.

He should just have said something. Something more than,

"Suou is Suou, whether you're a copy or not."

She wanted to know what he thought of her feelings.

She sighed deeply as she turned away from the window to look across the room.

Her clothes were everywhere, together with July's.

How much longer they had to stay here, no one knew.

Her journey might continue soon or maybe it will come to an end.

Suou wondered what would happen once Hei would meet Yin. The thought of it hurt.

She wanted to cry, but she held her tears back. She didn't want to cry anymore. She was a contractor now after all. She couldn't be this weak.

"What are you doing all alone up here?" A voice suddenly asked.

"Who's it?" Suou yelled, getting into a defensive position.

"Now, now..."

That voice. She knew it.

"Mao?"

"Yes, that's me." A man in his early fourties walked into the room.

"Wha-what are you talking about? You're not Mao!"

"I am. This is my human body. I finally regained it."

This was weird. Suou thought contractors who gave their souls to animal bodies would never be able to regain their human body again. She was sure this was a trap, but his voice and the calm way he talked to her proved that he was indeed Mao.

"That's a long story..."

"Tell me!"

"Not now, we have some work to do later. We finally found out where your brother, Shion is..."

"You found Shion? Then let's go!" Suou demanded, running towards the door.

She was pulled back by Mao's strong arm. The strong grip of him made her shiver a bit, this felt just like Hei. She was so fragile and helpless, she wouldn't be able to do anything once he grabbed her that firmly.

But whether it was Mao or Hei, she trusted them. She would have struggled if anyone else would grab her like this, but if it's Hei or Mao, she they had a reason.

After all she finally also realized that she had to respect her elders more. They knew more about life than she did, that's why she decided to never talk back at them again.

"Wait." Mao ordered, giving her a stern gaze.

"What's it?"

"He will arrive at the station at 9pm. So we still have time. How about we decide on a proper plan first?"

"Plan? Like what?"

"Well I would like to leave that to you."

Suou titled her head with a sad expression.

"I have no idea..."

Mao sighed.

"You still have to learn so much." He said with a smile while patting her head just like Hei did yesterday.

"Mao..."

"Hmm? Oh, did that made you remember?"

"Eh..? Er...well...uhh..." Suou flushed.

Mao smiled and starred up the ceiling.

"Hei is such a lucky guy. All the beatiful women are after him."

"Beautiful?"

Did he mean her? No he couldn't...after all Suou looked so much like a boy...

"Yeah."

"Whaa-what do you mean!"

"You."

"Ehhhh? Don't joke around!"

"Why would you think I'm joking. You're very beautiful." He said, kneeling down to her height.

Her face flushed crimson red as she attempted to thank him with a shaky voice.

"But Suou, what you must know is that Hei only has eyes for one woman. As much as it hurts, it's better to know the truth."

"And this woman is Yin, right?"

"Yeah." Mao said, standing up.

Suou had a sad expression on her face again. Crap, Mao didn't want to make her sad. But it would be worse would she have been believing Hei might develop feelings for her someday. Because after all, he never would. All she was to him was a good friend- no she even was like sister to him at this point.

"Suou. Hei likes you a lot, he really does. But you know, he doesn't and never will like you that way. Be a sister to him and try to forget your feelings for him, you will just end up getting hurt if you don't."

Suou swore to herself to never talk back at her elders again...but this...this was too much!

"Don't say that! You might be right about Hei never falling in love with me! But I refuse to forget about my feelings for him! It's not something you can forget that easily anyway! It doesn't matter if he is with someone else, I will still continue to love him!" Suou cried out.

Mao's heart hurt.

He went silent for a while, then knelt down to Suou's height again.

"Just like before-you cry too much for a contractor. But that's what's so cute about you." Mao said while wiping off one of Suou's falling tears.

Suou sniffed, wiping off the last of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Please don't try to make me forget my feelings for Hei." Suou pleaded.

Mao looked at her with a hurt expression.

"But I do want to make you forget. So badly." He whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling her soft and white skin.

"Wh-why?" Suou asked, insecure by Mao's sudden action.

"I have feelings for you too." Mao said as he looked deep into her green eyes.

"Wha-what kind of feelings?" Suou asked. He was making fun of her. Definitely.

"Love...perhaps?"

"Huh? But...but?"

"But?" Mao asked, pulling her closer and kissing her cheeck gently before moving his lips onto hers.

"No...!" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she didn't struggle. Instead she let him kiss her, on a place she had never been kissed before.

"That's it Suou. The answer to your question. I want you to forget about Hei because I want to be the man you give all your love."

"Mao..." Suou was so taken aback by Mao's words and action that she couldn't manage to say anything at all anymore.

"You're just so much like you're mother..." He complimented, tickling her nose with his own.

"Like Mama?"

"Yes."

Suou was still confused, she loved Hei, but Hei would never return her feelings. Mao just confessed to her, Suou never saw anything else than a friend in him. She wondered what to do. Maybe she should just try it with Mao..maybe she would slowly fall in love with him if they started dating. She still had to think about it and didn't want to reply to the former cats confession yet.

Her silence was enough for the adult man to understand.

He lifted her up bridal style and sat her on a chair, her feet over the desk. He sat across from her, and took her frail feet in his strong and hairy hands.

"Beautiful.." He said as he tickled her ankles.

"Just like her..." He continued as he placed a soft kiss on both of her ankles.

Suou blushed and just let the experienced man do as he pleased.

End.

Pls review. I appreciate it.

Thanks.


End file.
